Alien Temperor Philotanus
Alien Emperor Philotanus is an Alien Temperor which appears in Council of Creators. Appearance Philotanus is identical to a standard Alien Temperor, particularly the Heisei era variety. History Pre-COC Philotanus was the leader of an invasion force consisting of fellow aliens from the Ultra Series. Previously, Philotanus had steered clear of the planet Earth to avoid confrontation with the Council of Creators. Though he avoided the Creators, his campaigns were ultimately still unsuccessful. If there was one constant of the universe, it was that every planet had it's protectors. Episode 48 Ultimately, Philotanus would be forced to visit the little blue planet when his ship had an unexpected visitor, Ultraman Belial of an alternate universe, the same one the Creators Cdr and Wolf came from. Belial tore his way through many of Philotanus's subordinates, however Philotanus himself, as well as four other aliens, impressed the Dark Ultra. As such, he teleported the five to a nearby asteroid before destroying Philotanus's ship, killing all those aboard. Utterly devastated, Philotanus found no choice but to swear his loyalty to Belial, and become a member of his "Darkness Five". Following this, Belial and the Darkness Five would go to Earth. When previous enemies of the Creators revived by Belial's Giga Battlenizer failed to produce results, he summoned forth the Darkness Five to battle the Creators. Philotanus would face Cdr in battle. During their fight, Philotanus lost both of his pincer-like hands, signaling defeat for the Darkness Five. Still apparently having some use for them, Belial teleported the five away before preparing to face the Creators himself, with aid from his Kaiju Capsule technology. TBA TBA Abilities * Flame Radiation (火炎放射 Kaen Hōsha): Alien Temperor can release deadly streams of explosive flames from inside both of his claws. Can cause large explosions. * Beam Rod (ビームロッド Bīmu Roddo): Also called as Whiplash Ray (ムチ状光線 Muchi-jō Kōsen) Temperor's favorite weapon, a whip capable of delivering large amounts of electricity that can cripple Ultras with little trouble. * Ultra Brother Finisher Ray (ウルトラ兄弟必殺光線 Urutora Kyōdai Hissatsu Kōsen): Temperor can fire a beam that is capable of killing Ultra Warriors, more specifically the Ultra Brothers. If the Ultra Warriors in question is in their human host/form, it functions by delivering them severe pain and blinding flashes. This attack in fact is not essential to their race's anatomy, as Temperor mentioned that it was made via advance technology of their planet. Considering what Temperor said earlier, it is likely that either he gained the ability through bionic modification or using cybernetic implantation. * Explosion Flashes: Temperor can create flashes that could somehow create explosions. * Naughty Suzy (わんぱくスージー Wanpaku Sūjī): The Alien Temperor boss' personal communication instrument, in the form of a cymbal-banging monkey. It seems to have it own sentience, and advises him on every action he makes. * Poison Gas: Temperor can spew toxic white gas from his face tubes that can stun Ultras. It also works for humans in his spider form. * Special Spectral Ray (特殊スペクトル光線 Tokushu Supekutoru Kōsen): Temperor possesses special vision that allows him to see Ultras in human form. According to Temperor, shadow properties of solid objects are differ from Earth and Land of Light (Earth objects emit black shadow while Land of Light objects emit colorful shadows). As the Ultra Warriors (both Ultramen and human host/disguise) were in fact Land of Light residents, their shadow properties on Earth is the same as in the Land of Light, allowing Temperor to view through this deception. * Size Change: Temperor can alter his size from human size to kaiju size at will. * Flight: Temperor can fly at high speeds. * Space Ship: The Alien Temeror's main form of transportation. The Boss Temperor pilots it. It has the power to revive people of Temperor. * Temperor Spider: Temperor can turn into a spider for infiltration purposes. ** Possession: Once launched to a human being, Temperor can possess them. * Thick Hide: Temperor could survive Ultraseven's Emerium Beam while also getting hit by Jack's Cinerama Shot. * Binder Cape: Temperor can throw his "cape" to capture any targets. This is used to capture Kotaro, Taro's human host. Magazine materials mentioned that the cape is also durable enough to be used as a shield. Trivia * Philotanus is named after a biblical demon, a servant of the demon Belial, who his current master is named after. * Philotanus's abilities are taken from Ultraman Wiki. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Category:Male Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:Council of Creators (series) Category:Universe 1